


I Love You

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Diabetes, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Virgil is mentioned to be diabetic for like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Roman couldn’t believe that the four of them were finally married.Or.Many “I love you”s are said within the two hour drive to their COVID safe winter-wedding honeymoon destination.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I Love You

Roman couldn’t believe that they were finally married. The four of them had been engaged for the past two years, after being together for four years. He had thought that he would be past the honeymoon stage, seeing how they had been together for a total of six years, but he was super incorrect. After all, how could be one over the honeymoon phase when they were actually on their honeymoon? 

Well, driving there at least. 

When they had been planning their honeymoon, the first time before the pandemic started, they were dead set on traveling to Banff, Canada to go skiing for a week. However, the pandemic put a little bit of a hitch in that plan, seeing how there was a whole no international travel thing. So when they had decided to keep their wedding date, as the guest list was already under fifty people, they had to come up with another type of honeymoon that fit within the COVID guidelines. And skiing at Holiday Valley, a ski resort around two hours away but still in New York was what they came up with. Yeah, skiing in Canada might have been so much better, but at least they would be staying safe. 

Roman twisted in his seat to look in the backseat. To fit their skis in the car, they had to put down the backseat passenger seat. Which met that Virgil and Patton were stuffed into the middle and backseat driver's seat. 

“I love you.” Sue him if he was still in the honeymoon, honeymoon phase. “I still can’t believe we got married.” 

“Dude,” Virgil picked up their head from where it was leaning on Patton’s shoulder. “We’ve been engaged for the past two years. Plus, we’ve been married for the past, what thirty-six hours.” 

“But still.” Roman twisted back to sit correctly in his seat as Logan, who was once again driving, merged into the exit lane of the three ninety. They were getting off in Geneseo, so they had only been driving for forty minutes at most but they had all wanted to get Starbucks. Over the past two years, they had saved up money for both their wedding and the honeymoon. But now that they weren’t going to Canada they had planned to splurge a little bit. Like getting Starbucks, something that was rare, even though they had left their house an hour before. 

Fifteen minutes later, now with Virgil fiddling with his PDM and the four of them drinking sugary drinks they were pulling back onto the highway. 

“I love you, all,” Patton said, Roman put his drink into his other hand, and reached his right hand back to briefly hold Pat’s hand. 

It wasn’t until they had been driving for another thirty minutes when Virgil said it. 

“I love you guys, very deeply. But for the love of all things holy, please on some better music.” They had their feet resting in between Logan and Roman on top of the middle compartment and lightly moved their left foot to kick Roman on the arm. “I clearly didn’t marry you for your dreadful taste in Disney songs, Princey.” 

Finally, they had finished the drive and were currently parked in the parking lot and getting ready to confirm their reservation. 

“Ro, can I have some of your drink?” Roman had ordered one of his caramel drinks and Logan his peppermint mocha but already finished it. While Roman liked his drink, Logan seemed to love it, but never actually ordered it, apparently preferring to steal some from him. 

“Yeah, of course.” He leaned down to grab his cup from the door cup holder from where he was standing outside of the car, then passed it over to Logan. 

“Oh my god, I love you,” Logan said after taking a long sip from the straw and Roman smiled. He couldn’t believe that he married these people.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Traveling” but this AU is set in the middle of the pandemic (I didn’t know I was doing stories set in the COVID world so I put it on the prompt list, which sucks) so I didn’t have many options. 
> 
> So, if anyone is confused this is set after all the stories in this AU so far, but because I’m doing these prompts out of order (I’m picking them randomly every day). However, I’ll be reorganizing the stories in order at the end of December. Just remember that tomorrow they may not be married before it’s not going in chronological order. 
> 
> If anyone here is part of the 585, 716, 315, 518, or 607 then hit me up on Tumblr I would love to talk with some of my upstate homies.


End file.
